


g.o.

by marshall_line



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я помню так много, что это все нужно спалить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	g.o.

**Author's Note:**

> G.O. — Game Over

Я — это Конец Мира.  
У меня внутри есть капсула.  
В капсуле маленькая атомная бомба.  
Взорвется она — взорвется Мир.  
Только у моего Мира есть имя и оно не мое.  
У имени _четыре_ буквы.  
Все слишком просто, чтобы быть настоящим.

Я — это Кубик Льда.  
Он тает, когда я говорю что-то.  
Он тает, когда я просто смотрю на свой Мир.  
А когда Мир уходит, Кубик разбивается.  
И мое сердце тоже.  
Но все слишком не так, чтобы просто быть.

Я — это Память.  
Я помню так много, что не хватит книг.  
Я помню так много, что это все нужно спалить.  
Костер из Воспоминаний.  
Даже когда меня не станет, Он будет гореть до Конца Веков.  
(Или до Конца Мира).

Я — это _то, чего нет_.  
Просто телесная оболочка, глаза и все.  
Я не представляю собой что-то еще.  
По-прежнему смотря на свой Мир, я продолжаю разлагаться кусками.  
Душа горит, как Костер.  
Душа горит, но никак не может сгореть.

Я — это Потерянность.  
Я не знаю, где я нахожусь и что я делаю.  
У меня перед глазами пустыня.  
И я вижу лишь _Тень_.  
Только эта Тень цвета сожженного солнца.  
Жаль, что я — _не_ Солнце.  
Жаль, что я — это Никто.

Я — это Конец Игры.  
Играть, правда, не во что.  
А Играть в Любовь очень глупо.  
Ведь выиграть невозможно.  
Завершение равняется двум проигравшим.  
Я _и_ та Тень.  
Я _и_ тот Мир.

Я — это Конец Мира.  
Потому что —  
_Эй, Курт, оглянись_.


End file.
